


Valentine's Day

by Kendall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott changes how Isaac views Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day.  
Isaac hates Valentine's Day. Correction: hated. He was used to spending the day alone, watching as seemingly everyone around him was absorbed in their significant other.   
Everyone always tried to include him in their plans, but Isaac always politely declined. He felt like the third wheel far too often, and he wouldn't allow himself to hinder his friends' dates, especially not on the most romantic day of the year.

As if high school wasn't tough enough, it made him feel lonely as he watched everyone in the crowded hallways holding hands or hugging or kissing. He hadn't ever experienced any of that, and he thought he never would.

Because Isaac wasn't 'normal'. He was what some would refer to as broken, a typical thing for abused kids and when you add in being a werewolf yeah he was far from normal.

Sure, he had the whole lacrosse thing going for him, but that could only do so much.  
He recalled the time in 7th grade where he had been invited to a movie on Valentine's Day by one of the more popular girls in his class. He was naive and thought nothing of it, elated that someone would actually ask him out. He arrived at the theater at precisely 6:25, the time that he was given. He waited and waited, but no one from the group he was supposed to be with showed up. With tears in his eyes, Isaac ran to the bathroom and threw himself into the first available stall, hunching over the toilet as he dry heaved above it. When he returned home that night, he was meant with his father’s mocking tone and fist.

He never did tell anyone about what happened that year, and he tries his best to forget it ever happened. While it was an embarrassing and damn near traumatic moment, he's grateful it happened. It showed him not to trust people so easily, something he did far too often.

Today, none of that matters. Today, he's spending his first Valentine's Day as a werewolf. He was no longer that fragile boy.

As if that wasn't enough to brighten his outlook on the terribly cliché holiday, it also happens to be his and Scott's six month anniversary.

Their relationship had truthfully taken him by surprise. It came out of almost nowhere, but the way they fit together is about as natural as breathing.

Isaac had always had a stronger bond with Scott than he had with Boyd or Erica, but he never questioned it. Scott had been his friend since he stayed to help him take down Gerard.

Until suddenly, he wasn't seeing Scott in a strictly platonic way. It scared him at first, but he quickly accepted it and all the feelings it brought with it. He had confided in Erica as soon as he was positive his feelings were certain, and while she was heartbroken, she supported him.

Isaac never tried distancing himself from Scott because really, he couldn't. All of their time was spent together and he couldn't suddenly ignore Scott's presence, even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He masked his jealousy pretty well when Scott and Allison started dating again, and when they broke up, he masked his elation, hiding it behind a sympathetic smile.

It had taken weeks for Scott to return to his usual self, but Isaac was there by his side every moment he could be, offering kind words, or simply a presence Scott could enjoy sitting in the quiet with.

The beginning of their relationship didn't happen until weeks after that.

Scott was beginning to crack under the constant pressure from taking on all the supernatural beings that rolled into Beacon Hills. No one seemed to notice the way Scott's shoulders sagged a bit more with each passing day, or the way his smile didn't quite meet his eyes. No one, that is, but Isaac.

On the rare day off they were given, Isaac had dragged Scott out of bed at the crack of dawn despite Scott's sleep-addled protests. He threw a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt at Scott.

Scott whined and complained the entire way to the car and Isaac felt slightly bad about waking him so early, knowing Scott really needed all the sleep he could get, but he knew it would be worth it.

Scott had dozed off the moment he was safely inside the car and Isaac chuckled softly to himself at the sight as he started the car and pulled out of his parking spot.

Scott looked so peaceful sleeping; Isaac hated having to wake him once again when he reached their destination. He grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, his mouth falling open as he took in their location.

Isaac jerked his head in the direction of the building as he unbuckled his seatbelt and Scott nodded eagerly in response, looking more awake and alert than he had in days.

After Isaac gathered their lacrosse gear from the trunk, they walked side-by-side into the park. They suited up quickly and began to play.

Isaac had the ball and was quickly approaching the net, Scott not far behind. He glided to a stop and pulled back the lacrosse stick, prepared to send the ball into the net when Scott charged into him, knocking him to the ground, his breath escaping his lungs as he made contact with the hard surface.

Isaac rolled over with Scott still draped over his midsection, his eyes apologetic. Isaac offered him a smile to show that he was indeed okay, to which Scott responded with a sigh of relief.

Their eyes locked and the atmosphere around them changed. Isaac found his eyes drifting to Scott's lips and back up, and he was surprised when he found Scott doing the same thing. The moment intensified when Scott hovered over him, smiling nervously down at him before closing the distancing and brushing their lips together sweetly. Isaac’s heart hammered in his chest as Scott pulled back and laid down on the ground next to him. He removed a glove from his hand, reaching out to Scott and pulling off his glove and lacing their fingers together.

That small gesture said everything words couldn't say, and when Scott squeezed his hand three times, Isaac squeezed back four.

Isaac sighs, looking around at everyone lounging by the pool at Derek’s before glancing down at his watch. He finds he's been he longer than he said he'd be so he gathers up his things before heading to Scott’s.  
Only when he gets inside Scott’s room, it's oddly empty. Isaac's voice rings through clear as day as he calls out Scott’s name. Utterly confused, Isaac sits on Scott’s bed he sees a shopping bag with a note pinned to the front of it sitting by the dresser.  
Isaac pulls the note from the bag and unfolds it, eyes lighting up as he notices Scotts's handwriting.  
Isaac,please wear this for tonight.  
-Scott

He stares at the note, reading and rereading as if new words will appear. He reads it over one last time before dropping it to the bed and rifling through the bag.

Isaac is pleasantly surprised when he pulls out the clothing. He was expecting something lewd and sexual, meant for only Scott's eyes, but instead finds a pair of black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a red vest. He laughs at the ensemble, thinking it looks like something Stiles would wear, and then he's laughing harder at the realization that Scott probably dragged Stiles along with him to help pick it out.

He grabs the bag of clothing, along with a towel and a fresh pair of boxers, and pads into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and dries himself off, ripping the tags off the new clothing before pulling them on.

The pants are a little looser than he likes, but he finds he doesn't mind too much. He tucks the hem of his shirt into the waistband of his pants and tugs it into place until he's satisfied. He pulls on the vest and does up the buttons, stepping in front of the mirror to assess his appearance. He quickly gels up his hair and is at last satisfied with how he looks.

After depositing his laundry in the bag and grabbing the pair of black socks and dress shoes, Isaac makes his way back onto Scott’s bed, dropping down onto it as he pulls them on. He freezes as he sees a note similar to the previous one. He resumes tying his shoe before grabbing the note, greeted once again by Scotts's messy scrawl.  
'When you're done putting on your shoes, meet me outside.  
-Scott”

Isaac pockets the note and rises from the bed, straightening the creases in his pants before exiting through the window and making his around to the front of Scott’s house.

Idling just beyond the outside doors sits a sleek white limousine, the driver standing and holding the rear door open, motioning for him to climb in.

Isaac does so, though his movements are slow and apprehensive. Scott peeks his head out and that's all Isaac needs to hurry his pace, moving with a purpose as he slides into the limo.

Scott smiles at him nervously as though he's unsure about the whole thing; the outfit, the limo, and everything else he has planned.

"Scott, what is all of this? How can you afford this?" Isaac asks, and there's that rare look of uncertainty crossing Scott’s face at how out of his element he feels.

"Derek and the pack all chipped in money. I-uh. Do you—Do you not like it?" Scott asks, keeping his tone as even as he can, though he knows Isaac can read him like a book.

"Oh no, Scott. That's not what I meant. I was just wondering, ya know, what all of this is."

"I just thought we could go all out, make today special. If it's too much we can ditch the clothes and the limo and do something more laidback."

""No, this is…this is nice. I wanna see what you've got planned. I'm actually pretty excited," Isaac says with a smile.

Scoot responds with a smile of his own and pulls Isaac to his side, draping an arm over his shoulder and lacing their fingers together.

They sit together in silence, enjoying each other's company as they're shuttled to their next destination.

The limo rolls to a stop and moments later, the driver is opening the door for them. Isaac pulls away from Scott's side, slightly embarrassed at being caught in such a personal position by someone other than their close friends and family.

It's not that Isaac is ashamed, he's really not. He's just uncomfortable displaying affection in front of people he doesn't know, especially since people can be so cruel, even more so when it comes to same-sex couples.

Scott flashes him a reassuring smile as they slide out of the limo, showing that he's okay with the action.

Isaac finally takes in Scott's appearance as they stand on the sidewalk in front of a fancy looking restaurant. He's wearing a pair of black jeans, and in place of his usual tee shirts sits a gray t-shirt covered by a green blazer. He's in his usual shoes and Isaac can't help but stifle a laugh.

Scoot looks over at him, casting him a confused glance which Isaac quickly shakes off. He falls a step behind Scott who ushers him inside with a careful hand placed at the small of his back.

Inside, Scott walks up to the hostess at the counter and gives his name. She guides them to their table, seating them with a smile and leaving them with a menu before politely excusing herself.

The restaurant is filled with couples, most of them visibly older than Scott and Isaac. Isaac feels slightly out of place until he realizes that there's nowhere he'd rather be at that moment, surrounding by so much love with the person he cares about most.

Dinner goes smoothly and both boys find themselves filled to the max, barely any room remaining for dessert that's brought out to them once their dinner plates are removed. In the center of the table sits a small molten chocolate cake, topping with whipped cream and two slices of strawberries in the shape of a heart.

Scott cuts a small piece with his fork and offers it up to Isaac. Isaac fits his lips around the utensil and pulls off the small piece, chewing it slowly to savor the taste before swallowing. Scott leans over and brushes a stray crumb from the corner of Isaac's mouth, running his thumb along the curve of his bottom lip. He pulls away and quickly drops his hand to his lap, his cheeks slightly pink.

Isaac darts out his tongue and licks at his bottom lip, following the path Scott's thumb had swiped. He smirks as Scott's pupils dilate and cheeks darken. He grabs the fork from Scott's grasp and offers him a morsel which Scott politely declines, patting his stomach to signify he's full.

The waiter comes by moments later and clears the plate, leaving the check in its place.

"Ready to get out of here?" Scott asks as he slips the money into the small black leather folder along with the check.

"Yeah, sure," Isaac responds, rising from his seat.

Scott follows his movements and they walk out of the restaurant, climbing back into the limo. He rolls down the tinted window that separates them from the driver and politely directs them to their next location.

After Scott rolls the window back up, Isaac collapses against his side and burrows his head against Scott's chest. The day has been better than he ever could have imagined and he wishes it would never end.

The limo comes to a stop and the driver is there again, opening the door for them. Scott says something to him that Isaac can't quite make out, and he's nodding his head in response, wishing Scott a goodnight before closing the car door and climbing back in behind the wheel and driving away.

Isaac notices they're at the McCall house. Scott reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together as they begin walking along the path.

The slight chill of the California winter wraps around them, causing a slight shiver to run through their bodies. They stroll leisurely around the park, talking about nothing and everything as the stars twinkle above them.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Scott asks, piercing the comfortable silence around them.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Once inside Isaac cats a glance at the clock, he notices its past nine.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was already this late," Isaac comments as they make their way to the livingroom.

"Time just flies when we're together," Scott replies.

Isaac chuckles at the cheesiness of Scott's words, though he knows the sentiment is true. Every minute passes in a hurry and it's like they can never spend enough time along together, away from the demanding schedule they rarely get a break from.  
"Mom is on night shift," Scott says as he closes and locks the door behind them. He slips off his shoes and waits for Isaac to do the same before they make their way further into the room.

"Movie?" Isaac suggests, not quite ready for the night to end.

Scott nods and makes his way to the DVD player as Isaac relaxes on the sofa. He picks out a random movie and pops it into the DVD player, grabbing the remotes and making his way to the couch, dropping down onto it next to Isaac. He turns the TV on and starts the movie, laying back against the L shape and pulling Isaac between his legs.

Isaac goes with it easily, wrapping Scott's arms around his midsection and resting his hands on top of his forearms. Isaac can't seem to keep his attention focused on the movie as Scott's fingertips brush along his sides in tantalizingly slow movements. He moves his hands from where they're resting atop Scott's, moving Scott's hands and situating them at his hips.

It's a bold move on his part. They've barely gotten past the awkward fumbling stage, but he knows now more than ever that he's ready to go all the way.

Scott inches his fingers along the waistband of Isaac's pants, slipping the tips between the waistband and his shirt. He tugs the material up, pulling it free from where it's tucked in. He feels Isaac suck in a breath as he slides a hand over his bare abdomen, the other working at the button of his pants.

Scott moves the hand resting on Isaac's stomach over to the buttons of his vest, unbuttoning each one with skilled fingers. The sides fall open, giving Scott access to the buttons of Isaac's shirt. He quickly undoes each one, running his hand over the expanse of Isaac's chest when the smooth skin is revealed.

"Bedroom," Scott whispers hotly against his ear.

Isaac quickly nods his agreement and stands from the sofa, immediately missing the warmth of Scott's touch.

Scott is at his side seconds later, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the bedroom.

Isaac stumbled over his pants where they're falling from being unbuttoned. He laughs breathily as he hoists them up with his free hand, whispering for Scott to slow down.

Scott turns and drops his hand, wrapping his arms around Isaac's midsection and throwing him over his shoulder. Isaac smacks at Scott's ass from his new position, earning a pinch on the back of his thigh. He yelps in surprise and hits Scott with a little more force, though it's still soft and playful.

Scott opens the door to his bedroom, breathing out a surprised, "what?" He sets Isaac down gingerly and as Isaac turns and takes in the room, his expression mirrors Scott's.

The bedroom is bathed in candlelight casting a golden hue against the walls. The bed has a deep red bedding set covering it. There are rose petals scattered about, further romanticizing the setting.

"Did uh. Did you do this?" Isaac asks quietly, surprise evident in his tone.

"N-no. I was going to ask you if you did it," Scott responds, eyes transfixed on the multitude of flickering candles.

"Then who-," Isaac pauses, spotting a note propped up on his desk. He crosses the short distance and unfolds the note, snorting as he reads it. "Two guesses who," he says as he returns to Scott's side and hands him the note.

Scott squints his eyes in the dim light to read the piece of paper, folding it up and letting it fall to the floor. "Let's not let Stiles hard work go to waste," Scott breathes seductively, leading Isaac to the bed and pulling him flush against his body.

He places his hand on Isaac's chin, tilting it upward and pressing their lips together. Isaac sighs at the contact and sets his hands on Scott's chest, moving them up to his shoulders.

Scott removes Isaac's shirt, his vest coming off with it. He detaches their lips and moves his mouth to Isaac's jaw, peppering a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

Isaac’s head falls back, giving Scott better access as he fits his lips to Isaac's pulse point, swiping his tongue over the patch of skin before sucking hard enough to bruise.

Isaac tightens his grip on Scott's shoulders as a burning pleasure courses through his veins, settling hot and heavy in his stomach. The burning want intensifies as Scott's hands move down his body, making the briefest of contact with his erection in his quest to pull down the zipper. His pants fall to the floor, pooling in a heap around his feet.

"S-Scott. You—you're wearing too much clothes," Isaac breathes out, tugging at the collar of his blazer to emphasize his point.

"So undress me," Scott says into the skin of his neck, trailing his lips along his throat.

Isaac lets out a soft humming sound as he slides Scott's blazer off his shoulders and down his arms. It falls to the floor with a muted thud and Isaac returns his hands to Scott’s chest, running them down his abdomen to the hem of his t-shirt.

Scott detaches his lips from where he's mouthing at Isaac's throat and pushes him down onto the bed. He pulls Isaac's feet free from his pants and throws them behind him before pulling his own shirt over his head and giving it the same treatment.

Isaac watches with hungry eyes as Scott pops the button on his jeans and tugs down the zipper. There's nervous excitement running through him as Scott pushes the jeans off his hips and down his legs, leaving him in nothing but the thin material of his boxer-briefs. He swallows roughly as Scott bites his lips and palms himself through the cloth, feeling his own erection pressing hard against the confines of his boxers.

Scott drops his hand and steps out of the jeans pooled at his feet, moving to join Isaac on the bed.

Isaac scoots up on the bed, moving so he's propped up against the stack of pillows. He moves his hand to adjust them, stopping when he feels a plastic tube barely hidden beneath them. He knows what it is before he even pulls it out and his thoughts are confirmed when he brings it into view. There's a sudden moment of doubt that flashes across his face and before he can mask it, Scott has picked up on it.

Scott moves and hovers over him, placing a careful hand to Isaac's cheek and staring into his eyes. He pours every ounce of love and trust and commitment into his gaze as he can, hoping it'll help ease Isaac's nerves.

Isaac smiles up at him nervously, placing a hand to the back of Scott's head and tugging him down until their lips meet. The momentary doubt is quickly replaced as Scott licks at the seam of his lips to which he quickly parts them, allowing Scott to gain access. A shiver runs through his body as Scott runs his tongue along his palate, and he's barely able to suppress the moan that builds in his throat.

Scott places a quick peck to his lips before pulling away and kissing a trail down his neck to his chest, stopping to work his tongue over his nipples before continuing downward, placing faint kisses to the soft skin of his stomach. He runs the pads of his fingers above the waistband of Isaac's boxers before grasping each side and tugging them down slowly, a quiet 'fuck' slipping out as Isaac's erection is freed. He pulls the fabric down and off Isaac's legs, tossing them to the side as he situates himself between Isaac's legs.

Isaac's looking down at him with lust-clouded eyes, gripping the tube of lube so tight Scott is surprised it hasn't popped open yet. Their eyes lock for a brief moment as Scott wraps his hand around the base of Isaac's erection, and then Isaac's eyes are falling shut as a pleasured hiss escapes his lips.

The lube falls from Isaac's grasp and he fists the sheets tightly in his hands as Scott's lips close around the head of his dick. Scott bobs his head slowly, adjusting to the feel of Isaac in his mouth. When he finally gets into a rhythm, Isaac starts pushing at his shoulder, signaling for him to pull off.

"I can't—you can't. I'm gonna come soon if you don't stop," Isaac says breathily, feeling faintly embarrassed at how close he already is.

Scott nods and backs off, grabbing the lube from where it lays. He pops open the cap and drizzles a small amount onto his fingers before closing the top and setting it to the side. He adjusts Isaac's legs so one is bent at the knee, foot resting against the bed, giving him better access. He rubs his slick fingers over the sensitive skin behind Isaac's balls, trailing them down to the puckered skin and pressing one in, his erection straining as he feels how tight Isaac is.

Isaac's face is scrunched up in discomfort and he wills himself to relax as Scott presses in another slick digit. It's more painful than the first finger and he feels a stray tear leak from the corner of his eye. He tries to wipe it away before Scott notices, but the movement draws Scott's attention.

Scott withdraws his fingers and climbs up the bed, deep worry clouding his eyes as he pulls Isaac's hand into his. "We don't have to do this, Isaac. I love you regardless."

"I want to, it just—it feels a little weird. Keep going, please," Isaac says, false bravado in his tone.

Scott gives him a questioning glance, but Isaac shakes it off, smiling as confidently as he can. Scott nods and situates himself back between Isaac's legs, immediately wrapping his lips around Isaacs's deflating erection. He sucks him down, tonguing at the shaft as he presses his fingers back into Isaac. He swirls his tongue around the tip as he begins thrusting his fingers, and it's got Isaac bucking up into his mouth.

Isaac has relaxed enough, so Scott begins scissoring his fingers in an attempt to work him open. When he feels Isaac is suitably prepped, he withdraws his fingers and removes his mouth from Isaac's dick, placing a kiss to the tip before rising to his knees and pushing his boxers down and off.

Isaac grabs the lube before Scott's able to grab it, flipping open the top and pouring some into the palm of his hand. He reaches out to Scott, wrapping his hand around his erection and slicking it up, squeezing tightly as he reaches the tip. Scott hisses at the pressure, his hips pushing into Isaac's grip of their own accord.

Isaac smiles teasingly as he pulls his hand away, biting at his lip as Scott hooks his leg around his hip and presses the tip of his erection against his opening. Scott pushes in slowly, feeling the ring of muscle give way as he slides in. Isaacs's face is screwed up in a mix of pleasure and pain and Scott continues to push forward, burying himself all the way in.

Scott breathes heavily as he pauses with his hips pressed against Isaac, feeling so close so soon. Isaac's all tight heat around him and Scott knows he isn't going to last long no matter how much he tries to. He pulls his hips back and thrusts forward, a drawn out moan spilling from his lips at the tightness surrounding him.

Isaac's pushing back against Scott, looking for any type of relief he can find. He moves his hips just so and he finds himself going boneless, white flashing behind his eyes as Scott slides against his prostate. He gasps at the pleasure and Scott knows he's found that spot. Scott slips a hand between them, wrapping his hand around Isaac's erection as he thrusts in and out, being sure to hit that spot with every snap of his hips.

The room is filled with the sound of skin-against-skin, the breathy moans of Scott and Isaac intertwined. Isaac bends forward, reaching his hand out to the back of Scott's neck and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together sloppily. He pants against Scott's lips, feeling himself being pulled closer and closer toward the edge. Scott nips at his bottom lip and Isaac pulls away, falling back against the bed as he comes with a guttural moan, his body writhing as the pleasure becomes all-consuming.

Scott's thrusts are sloppy and erratic as he watches Isaac beneath him, gasping and gripping the sheets tightly. It's too much, seeing Isaac in a fit of ecstasy, feeling the tightness contracting around him. With a rough snap of his hips, he's coming hard, spots dancing behind his eyes as he releases into Isaac.

He pulls out and flops down on the bed beside Isaac, pulling Isaac against his side and wrapping an arm around his stomach. Their skin is sticky with sweat, their breathing shallow and labored.

"I love you," Isaac whispers in awe, sleepy and satiated.

"Love you, too," Scott responds, dropping a kiss to the top of Isaac's head.

They lay there together in silence, wrapped up in each other as they drop off to sleep, the flicker of the candles surrounding them.

Isaac's utter distaste for anything and everything pertaining to Valentine's Day has been replaced with nothing but the fondest of memories and moments he'll cherish for the rest of his life.


End file.
